Would You Still Love Me If?
by Dante's Rose
Summary: Fenris is having nightmares of his life before his markings, and wonders if Ava Hawke will still love him after she learns what he did to get his markings. (Fenris x Fem!Mage! Hawke. Kinda fluffy)


**A/N:** Just a bit of a sequel to my last Fenris x Hawke fic "What Comes After Freedom" but it can be read completely on it's own. But if you read this and like it, go ahead and check out the other fic!

I'm not too sure how old Fenris was when he was given his markings, so I just made up an age.

I own nothing from Dragon Age, but I wish I could write for the game = w=

* * *

_The arena was covered in blood and bodies of both humans and elves alike. They all had two things in common. One, they were all slaves. Two, they lost. _

_In the middle stood a boy no older than sixteen stood in the middle of the carnage, a great sword clutched tightly in his hands. The circular arena was erupting in cheers for the elven slave. He had fought and won for this prize, but at what cost?_

_One of the magisters set up in a large seat, stood on his feet, clapping as he descended the stone stairs into the arena. He walked over and stepped on the slaves dead bodies without a second thought as he approached the victor. _

"_Well fought, young one." The magister said, ceasing his clapping. "What is your name?" _

"_Leto." The young man responded, staring up at the powerful magister with wide emerald eyes. He remembered this magister's name, he was the one holding the tournament. His name was Danarius. _

"_You have won yourself one boon, and powers beyond your wildest imagination. Tell me, young Leto, what is the boon you will have of me?"_

_The tanned elf pointed to two women in the crowd. "My mother and sister, I wish for them to be free." _

_Danarius bit back a laugh, but was true to his word and said with a wicked grin: "So let it be." _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fenris shot up in bed, gasping for air. He was covered in a cold sweat, his lyrium markings burning his skin and glowing a faint blue. He put his hand over his bare chest, trying to calm his breathing. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it clearly in his ears. Ever since his confrontation with Danarius and his sister, Fenris's nightmares have been becoming more and more frequent. He didn't know if he should call them nightmares or memories. All those dead bodies, all that blood, he couldn't get it out of his head. He had fought so hard, and for what? Nothing but pain.

He felt the sheets move beside him and a head popped out from under the mahogany sheets. He turned to face her, and he couldn't help but crack an uneasy smile at her adorable sleepy face.

"Fenris...? What's the matter?" She asked as she slowly sat up, pushing down the messy white crop of wavy hair on the top of her head.

"Nothing, Ava...go back to sleep." Fenris said, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want to worry her.

"No...not nothing you're sweating." She gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Is it your markings?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He couldn't resist that look. Those big blue eyes burrowing into his very soul. She always knew when and if he was lying. He let out a deep sigh. "No...well kind of but that's not the problem." He admitted.

"Well then, what is it?" Ava asked.

"Ever since I killed Danarius...I've been having dreams...or memories. It was so vivid it was like I was reliving it." Fenris shook his head, trying to get the image of all of those bodies out of his head.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ava asked, looking genuinely worried. She wanted nothing more than to help him, but Fenris was thinking he was far beyond her help.

He shook his head no and took the woman he loved in his arms. "No...I just want to lay here with you." he saw the blush rise in her lightly freckled cheeks, making him smirk. He laid back down, holding her close. He wasn't ready to share what he was remembering, but he had to know one thing. He looked down at the lovely woman cuddled to his chest. "Ava, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." She responded with a small smile.

"Will you still love me if I told you everything I did to get where I am today?"

Ava certainly wasn't expecting that, but nodded and gave him a soft peck on his lips. "Of course I will."

Fenris smiled, and had her lay back down. He held her close to him once again let out a small sigh. He felt a little better about telling her what he did, but still he wasn't ready to explain. One day he would be, and he knew when that day came, he would have his loving and caring Ava to listen and support him.


End file.
